Twilight Sparkle
Here's how Twilight Sparkle & the Storm King's wedding and Attack of Team Adventurous goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle meet Robin Hood: Men in Tights. we see Team Loxley and our heroes with Mac's pet fox, Mickey Deadshot: Okay, Mickey, take this message to the village as fast as you can, got it? the fox purrs Killer Croc: Okay, good. the fox runs as fast as he can Deathstroke: Okay, I'll get the rest out of these ladies clothing and get in their tights. Meanwhile Hangman: Let's see, are you about a 50 1/2, huh? (chuckles, humming) There. Astrid: It's a little tight. Hangman: Well, that's the idea. (laughs) Uh, would you care for a blindfold? shakes her head Hangman: No. How about half a one. (guffaws) A kiss, miss. Astrid on the cheek Mac Grimborn: This is what you call ironic. Bavmorda: Well, that's the idea. Begin the ritual. Mr. Freeze: Need I remind you that we must witness the wedding? see the Abbot arriving, knocking Astrid's hair The Abbot: Sorry. Guest #1: Good morrow, Abbot. The Abbot: Good morrow. Guest #2: Welcome, Abbot. The Abbot: Good morrow. Guest #3: Hello, Abbot. The Abbot: Good morrow. Guest #4: Hey, Abbot! The Abbot: I hate that guy. we see the groom, the Storm King, and his "''bride", ''Twilight Sparkle arriving Guard: Present swords! presenting swords Clayface: (gasps) What's going on? Daybreaker: Just in case you change your mind, Mr. Karlo. The Abbot: I will conduct the opening prayer in the new Latin. the new Latin Oh, Ord-lay, iveness-gay our-yay essings-blay. (singing) Amen-ay. Everyone: (singing) Amen-ay. The Abbot: We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Barkis, the Storm King and-- snickers The Abbot: Barkis? Your name is Barkis? laughs The Storm King: Abbot! Continue with the service! The Abbot: Okay...Barkis. laughs louder The Abbot: Do you...Storm King, take Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria as your lawfully wedded wife to hold in love and sickness and in health 'till death do you part? The Storm King: I do. The Abbot: And do you, Twilight, vow to all the stuff I just said to him? Sheriff of Rottingham: Say I do, or Astrid dies. And Mac will be corrupted. Twilight: I.... I..... I...Hector shoots the hanging rope and the corruption button do ''not! '' gasping Bonesteel: Yahoo! Zorro with a sword! Now, I've heard of kids flushing their baby crocodiles here, but who in the Sam Hill would give a sheriff fencing lessons? Gaston: The game should've been over before it even begins! Batman: We're not playing games, Gaston. Sheriff of Rottingham: Arrest them! Seize them! Stop them! Prince John: Save me! Save me! Hurt them! Hurt them! Daybreaker: Yes! Save them, save them! Hurt you, hurt you! I've got it! Megatron: Look! The villagers are coming! screaming and running away Astrid: I think this is yours, sir. Hangman: Well, you know what they say: "No noose is good noose!" (laughs then runs away) Astrid: Who has ever said that? Leonardo: All you guys do is hang around. Get it? Hang? Around? Mac Grimborn: (sarcastically) Very funny. Twilight: Good shooting, Hector. Hector: To tell you the truth, I was aiming for Bavmorda and the hangman. Ahchoo: Uh-oh, fellas. We got company. Freeze freezes the guards Mr. Freeze: No one tries to corrupt my Mac! Sheriff of Rottingham: I shall have you, married or no! Adventurous and the villagers defeating the guards Deadshot: The sheriff has Maid Marian. Bane: He is taking her to the tower. Electrocutioner: He's-a deflower her in-a tower. Ooh. the tower The Storm King: Consider this foreplay! a chastity belt A chastity belt?! Sheriff of Rottingham: Ooh, that's going to chafe our willy. The Storm King: We'll be back. Outside Joker: Now ''that's ''not funny. Tuffnut: You see what happens when we get real? ''Things ''get real. Black Mask: I hope she's still wearing her chastity belt. Astrid: It's an everlast. Marian said so herself. Little John: Yeah. Category:Scenes Category:Mac Prime Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Transcripts